Stuck in an elevator
by ChannyxJONAS
Summary: JONAS It's Valentine's Day and Joe and Macy are stuck in an elevator. What could happen? "I'll help you out. Just like I helped you to make you realize you're crazy for me" *smirks* / *rolls eyes* "Oh yeah, Joe, you're so humble"
1. What?

**Chapter 1 - What?**

"Hey Macy"

"Hi Joe. What's up?"

"Not much...You?"

"Not much either. So, what did you get Stella for Valentine's Day?"

*blushes* "What? W-Why do you think I would _ever_ buy Stella a present for Valentine's Day?"

"I don't know...Maybe because you have a major crush on her?"

"Pft, don't be silly, Macy"

"You're blushing"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Are not! It's just that...it's a bit hot here"

"Hot? It's February 13th. How can it be _hot_?"

"Not on the street, but on the elevator"

"Oh, really? I'm not hot"

*whispers*"Yes you are"

"What?"

"What?"

"Hey, don't try to play with me. I asked you first"

"What?"

"Joe"

"What?"

"Stop it!"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Thank you. Back to my question...Wait, what were we talking about?"

"I don't know...It was your question, not mine"

"Agh, forget it"

"Ok"

"No, don't forget it. How could I forget it?"

"I don't know. Don't blame me"

"I totally blame **you**. You changed the subject. You were the one who confused me with all those 'What? What?' "

"Not my fault"

"Yes, it is"

"No, it isn't"

"Yes, it--"

"Macy, have you noticed that we're not moving?"

"What?"

"Ha, so now you're the one who says 'What?' "

"Joe, that's not the point here"

"Yes, it is. Why does the point have to be what you say it's the point?"

"Wh—? Forget it. It's true, we're not moving"

"Told ya!"

"Joe, please! I'm scared..."

"Wh—? No, don't be scared Macy. I'm here"

"Was that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Mm...yes?"

*sigh* "We have to get outta here"

"Right, let me pick up my phone —"

*silence*

"Joe?"

"Mm?"

"Why don't you pick up your phone and call someone?"

*silence*

"Joe!"

"I forgot my phone in my locker"

"You WHAT?!"

"What is with that question?"

"Joe, this is serious"

"Then talk to Nick. He's the serious one"

"I'd rather talk to Nick than you, but you know what? We're stuck on a freaking elevator!"

"Ok, Macy, relax. Breath in, breath out"

"I know how to breathe, thank you"

"Good"

"Well, what can we do now?"

"I don't know...Wanna play something?"

"Joe"

"That's my name"

"I'm not kidding. This is serious. There has to be a way we can get out of here"

"Sure, we could call someone"

"You're a genius, Joe"

"Yeah, I know"

"I was being sarcastic"

"Oh...Why?"

"Cause you forgot your phone on your locker! How are we supposed to call someone if we don't have a phone?!"

"Well, don't you have a phone?"

*silence*

"Macy?*

*silence*

"Macy? C'mon, talk to me. I can't be here with you if you don't talk to me"

"I don't have my mobile phone here"

"What? Why?"

"Ok, first of all, stop saying 'What?'. It's annoying. And second of all...it's broken?"

"What?"

*sends him a dirty look*

"Sorry, I won't do that again. What I meant is how it is possible? I phoned you this yesterday"

"I know. It's just that Stella..."

"Stella what?"

*silence*

"Macy"

*silence*

"Macy, not again. Just tell me what happened with Stella"

"Well, Stella...She was kinda mad because, well, she thought that you and me...And well, you called me and then I threw my mobile to the ground and started jumping on it"

"You w—? Why did you do that?"

"It was the first idea that came to my head. And you know Stella when she's jealous"

"Wait. She was jealous? Of what?"

"Well, you know...We spent some time together lately and she...well, she was jealous"

"She was jealous...of you?"

"Should I take that as a compliment?"

"Yeah... But wait, she thought that you and me—"

*blushes* "Yeah, that's what she thought"

"Wow"

*silence*

*smirks* "Ha. Now you're the one who's blushing"

"What?! I'm not blushing"

"And you said the _taboo_ word"

"Nope. Not at all. And I'm red cause...it's hot in here"

"Told ya"

"What do we do now?"

"I don't know. Wanna talk?"

"We're already talking. We've been talking for the past ten minutes"

"I know, I just try to spend the time. So, how you're doing?"

"Fine. You?"

"Fine"

*silence*

"Awkward"

"Yep"

*silence*

"Macy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You already have?"

"Is that a 'yes'?"

"Possibly. It depends on your question"

"All right. Here I go. Why did you say that you'd rather talk to Nick than me?"

*blushes* "Why do you wanna know that?"

"That's why I'm asking. Cause I wanna know. Now answer my question, please"

"I just said that because...You were being very annoying"

"Are you saying that I'm not annoying now?"

"No, you still are annoying but...in a different way"

"In a better way?"

*smiles* "Yeah"

*smiles* "Cool. So...you don't like Nick, do you?"

"WHAT?!"

"You've said the taboo word again. One more time and I'll be able to use it too"

"That doesn't count. You just say _that_ word to annoy me, and I use because I'm shocked"

"You're shocked? Why?"

"Why? You dare to ask why? You've just asked me if I like Nick?! Do you find it normal?"

"Mm...yeah?"

"No! No it isn't!"

"Why not? You'll see, ask me something"

"Ok. Do you like Stella?"

*blushes* "What?!"

"Ha! I've got you. Plus, you've used the taboo word" *punches him in the arm*

"Ouch!"

"You deserved it"

"No, I didn't"

"Yes, you did"

"Agh, forget it"

* * *

**I'm back! And with a Jacy story! Yay!**

**It's just that I was bored and I didn't want to study for my math exam so...I wrote this. And I had lots of fun. I hope you have fun too.**

**I don't know if I should continue it (indeed, I want to). But it depends on you. I need at least 5 reviews for the next chapter. C'mon people, you know I love you!**

**Cheers xxx**


	2. Good

**Chapter 2 - Good**

"Macy?"

"Yeah?"

"How long have we been here?"

"For about—twenty minutes. I think"

"Good"

"You really think it's a _good_ thing?"

"Nope, but well...It's the usual answer, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah, I guess..."

"See. I'm pretty smart, sometimes"

"Sometimes"

"What was that supposed to mean"

"Nothing"

"What? How can it mean 'nothing'?"

"Nothing means nothing"

"Nope, nothing must mean something"

"Joe"

"Yeah?"

"I have headache"

"Are you accusing me?"

"Yes"

"Are you saying it's my entire fault?"

"Yep"

"Are you saying that I'm so annoying that I cause you headache?"

"A thousand times **yes**"

"Well, I feel sorry for you, but I won't stop talking. I can't stop talking. I may go insane if I shut up"

"Aren't you insane already?"

"What do you have against me?"

"What? I don't have anything against you"

"Really? Cause since we're trapped here you've just...insult me. In some way"

"Ow, Joe. I'm so sorry. I just...I don't feel well. And I'm scared. What if we can't get out of here? What if we die here?"

"Macy! Don't say those things. We won't die here. At least you won't while I'm here"

*smiles* "Promise?"

*smiles* "Pinky promise"

"Thanks Joe" *starts crying*

"Macy? Why are you crying? Oh, please, please, don't cry babe..."

"It's just that...I'm scared. Very scared. And I don't want you to die"

"Macy, I'll make you another promise. None of us will die, ok? Well, at least—not here"

"Ok"

"Good"

*starts laughing*

"What? What did I say?"

"You've said 'good' "

"And that's bad because...?"

"That's not bad. That's good. Great, actually"

"Why?"

"Because...it's like you always see the brightest side of every situation. Even when you're stuck in an elevator"

"I try my best. Plus, I don't wanna see you sad"

"Thank you"

"Stop thanking"

"Sor—"

"And don't apologize. There's no need to"

*smiles*

*smiles*

"So...earlier..."

"What?"

"Joe. Don't use that word if you don't want me to punch your arm again"

"Geez, I thought that you were all sensitive now"

"Well, the old Macy is back"

"I prefer the sweet Macy"

"Are you saying that I'm not sweet?"

"No! That's not what I meant, it's just that—erm—uh—"

*chuckles*

"What's so funny?"

"You"

"Wo, thank you"

"You're welcome"

"So, you were saying...?"

"Oh, right. That earlier, when I was crying...You called me 'babe' "

*blushes*

"Joe?"

"What?"

*punches him in the arm*"Answer my question"

"Erm...well, you know...These days"

"These days...?"

"Yeah, well, these days...The weather's changing, right?"

"Joe, please. I thought we could be in an elevator and talk about anything but the weather"

"Ok. Then we could talk about Nick"

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, about him and how much you like him—"

*blushes* "What the heck are you talking about?!"

"What? Am I wrong?"

"Yeah! Totally!"

"Mace. You're blushing. Again"

"It's not because of Nick. It's because I'm angry"

"Yeah, right"

"Yeah. It's the truth. So if you wanna talk about Nick, I may want to talk about Stella"

"So? What about her?"

"She told me yesterday that Van Dyke asked her out"

"That dude did WHAT?!"

"Ha. I knew it"

*blushes* "You knew what?"

"This. That you'd be jealous"

"I'm _so_ not jealous"

"Yeah, right"

"It's true"

"Prove it"

"How?"

"I don't know. Just prove it"

"Ok, I'll tell you. I love Stella **as a friend**. As I love Amy, or my brothers..."

"Really?"

"Yep. So I react like that when it's about Van Dyke because...he's a huge idiot. He's not good enough for her. I just try to protect her"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Wow. I never thought you'd be that deep"

"Hey, Nick doesn't write all of the songs. Just most of them"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Good"

"Ha! Now you use 'good' too!"

*smiles* "You have that effect on me"

*blushes*

* * *

**Hey! I'm here! I just love this story so much. And I love Joe. And I love Macy. And I love Joe and Macy. **

**Thank you soooo much to everyone who suscribed to the story, especially thanks to jacyjicole xxVICTORIAxx GOT GOD and rawr138 for their reviews.**

**BTW, have you checked "Things we learn from JONAS" by the amazing silvereyed angel? It's really good. You should totally go and check it out. You'll laugh a lot.**

**So, what do you guys think of my fic? I'll tell you something: I'm already planning the next chapter and it's going to be called "Hot" (no dirty minds, please).**

******Reviews? Please? C'mon, you know I love you!!**

******Cheers xxxx**


	3. Hot

**Chapter 3 - Hot**

"Hey Joe"

"Yes, Macy?"

"You were right"

"I'm always right! Well, most of the times...When exactly were I right?"

"When you said it was hot in here"

"Oh, yeah"

*sighs* "I feel like a chicken in an oven"

*laughs*

"What?"

"Nothing. Just found it funny. Oh, and can I use "what?" again?"

"Mm, let me think...No"

"Why do I have to obey you? I'll do what I want"

"Then why did you ask me?"

"Because I like talking to you" *smiles*

*blushes*

"Ha! Blushing again"

"I told you it's hot in here"

"Then...do something"

"Like what? Do you want me to undress myself in front of you?"

"Why not?"

"Perv"

"I was just thinking about you"

*raises and eyebrow*

"What?"

"Do you have any idea of how..._weird_ did that sound?"

"Mmm...Nope"

"Forget it"

"Kay"

*sighs*

"I said it because I do care about you. I don't want you to suffer"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Wow. Thanks"

"You're totally welcome"

"So, any suggestions?"

"Mmm...You could take off that shirt"

"But then I would only wear a small tank-top"

"So what? It's not like you'd be naked"

"Mhm, I guess you're right"

"I know I am"

"Joe, don't brag"

"Can't help it...I am awesome"

*sigh* "You sure are..."

*smiles* "Thanks"

*rolls eyes*

"C'mon, don't get mad at me"

"I'm not mad at you"

"You aren't?"

"Nope. I'm actually getting used to you"

"Cool. I'm getting used to you too"

"Good Then it'd be better being stuck here with you"

"You...like being stuck here with me?"

"Well, I wouldn't say I like it... I would say I don't care"

"Oh"

"What I mean is that from all of the people in this school...I would prefer much more being stuck here with you than with anyone else"

*smiles* "Thank you"

*smiles* "Welcome"

*silence*

"So...it's really hot in here, huh?"

"Yeah...I can't hardly breathe"

"Then, why haven't you taken off your shirt yet?"

"I don't know...I feel embarrassed"

"Macy, There's no need to. If you want, I'll turn around"

"Really? That'd be...helpful"

"All right then" *turns around*

"Joe? You can turn around again if you want"

"See? There was no need to...wow"

*blushes* "What's so 'wow'?"

"Nothing..."

"Oh"

"I didn't mean that you weren't hot, cause trust me, you are, it's just that...agh, I'll just shut up"

"Mm...Ok"

*silence*

*silence*

*sigh*

"What?"

"_What_ what?"

"I don't know, I thought you..."

"I just sighed, Joe"

"Yeah, right..."

*sighs*

"You know what my mum says?"

"No, what?"

"That when someone sighs, it means he or she's in love"

"Really?"

"Yeah. So you're in love"

"What?! No!"

"Yes, you are"

"Joe"

"And that's why you blushed anytime I talked about Nick"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"You're totally wrong"

"No, I'm not. Come on, I want to talk with you"

"About what?"

"About Nick"

"Agh!"

"Mace, I just want to have a normal conversation without you getting mad. I'll just ask you questions and you answer, okay? No matter how upset they make you, just answer"

"I can't believe I agree with this"

"Hey, I told you about my feelings for Stella"

"Okay, okay, go on"

"Ok. Mmm... how close are you and Nick?"

"Erm...what?"

"No questions. Just answers"

"But I don't know how to answer that question. Besides, it seems an interview. Or interrogatory"

"Just... answer"

"O-kay... Well, Nick and I are – good friends. We go to most of classes together and we sometimes hang out to do some homework"

"Mhm, interesting"

"Joe. You scare me"

"Don't be dramatic. So, have any of you too ever said the word _date_ referring to a 'homework date'?"

"...No"

"Fine. Have you too ever hung out for something that wasn't related to homework?

"Mm, yeah"

"Really? When, where, what did you do?"

"Joe, you're crazy"

"Macy. Answer"

"Ok, ok. Last week, at your house, we watched a movie...and we were with you"

"Oh, true"

"Are we done with this?"

"Nope. Just one last question"

"Shoot"

"Do you like him?"

*silence*

"Macy?"

"...No"

"Ha! It took you more than a minute to answer. That is a yes"

"No, it isn't"

"Yes, it is"

"Joe, to be honest...I've never thought about Nick as more as a friend"

"You haven't?"

"No. Just like I've never thought about Kevin or you"

"You never thought about me like _that_?"

"No, cause you're my friend. You haven't thought about me like _that_ either, right?"

"W-What? No, no, no, of course not"

"Well, then—that's it"

*silence*

"Can I ask you a question now?"

"Sure"

"Why do you have so much interest about if I like Nick or not?"

"I don't know. I'm just curious. And I love gossip. Plus, you and Nick would be a cute couple"

"You think so?"

"Yeah"

"Really? Cause a few minutes ago you said 'You don't like Nick, do you?' "

"Oh, that...I usually say things without thinking"

"I can tell that"

"Macy!"

*smiles* "Sorry"

*silence*

"Joe"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason. You're the most beautiful thing in this elevator"

"Well, there aren't many things in here"

"Then, you're the most beautiful thing in the school"

*blushes* "Don't be ridiculous"

"I'm not ridiculous. I'm just honest"

"You make me blush"

"I like you when you blush" *stares at her*

*stares at him*

"Em..."

"Yeah, it's hot in here"

"Yep..."

"Joe!"

"What?"

"Why are you taking off your shirt?"

"Cause it's really hot in here!"

"Do you think what anyone would say if they found us now?!"

"I don't care. I'm sweating like a pig"

*sigh*

*smirks* "Plus, don't deny you're enjoying the view"

"I didn't deny that"

* * *

Hi! Sorry, yesterday I didn't feel inspired.

Well, this chapter is...interesting. And a bit weird, in my opinion. But I liked it (I think)

Thank you sooooo much to everyone who reviewed, especially to silvereyed_angel (she's so LOVELY and so COOL), jacyjicole jaydedangel69 iwishiwaslunalovegood and animeotakupooh. You guys rock more than an otter playing the trompet.

Tomorrow's Friday, so I think I'll update something (hopefully, with some Jacy fluff xD)

Review?

Thanks for reading.

You know I love you xxx


	4. Shout it

**Chapter 4 - Shout it**

"Joee"

"Maacy"

"I'm bored"

"Me too"

"Then, what can we do?"

"I dunno... Homework?

"Joe. Please"

"Relax, I was just kidding"

"Why don't you show me the last song you were working on?"

"Oh, erm, well..."

"C'mon, Joe. Nick always shows me his new songs"

"He does?"

"Yep"

"Ok, I'll let you read it...Later"

"But—"

"Now, let's play something!"

"Like what?"

"Twenty questions?"

"Ok"

"I start. Come on, ask me"

"Ok, let's see... Is it a person?"

"Yes"

"Is he or she famous?"

"Yeah"

"Is it you?"

"Nope"

"Is it...Jim Carrey?"

"Yes! How did you know?"

"Feminine intuition"

"Ha, ok, now it's your turn. Ready?"

"Yep"

"Ok. Is it a person?"

"Yeah"

"Is he or she famous?"

"Yes"

"Is it me?"

"No"

"Is it Kev?"

"Nope"

"Nick?"

"No"

"I give up"

"Come on, Joe, it's not _that_ difficult"

"Is he an actor"

"Yeah"

"Is it Leonardo Di Caprio?"

"No"

"Zac Efron?"

"Nope"

"Johnny Depp?"

"Yes!"

"You like him?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course! He's my favorite actor ever"

"Really? I think we have tickets for his next premiere"

"You-you do?!"

"Yeah. I could take you as my date"

*blushes* "You would do that for me?"

"Sure. Besides, it'd make it less boring"

"Thanks. I'd love to go"

"Cool. It's a d— " *silence*

"Joe? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Perfectly fine. Why do you ask?"

"No reason"

"Good. Good"

"A-Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, Macy. I'm more than ok. I'm fine. I'm exultant. Euphoric. What? Do you think that because I was about to say that we have a date would make me be uncomfortable with you here?"

"Er...No, of course not, Joe"

"Good. Cause I don't. I'm not uncomfortable. I'm fine. Perfectly fine"

"How about we talk about...something else?"

"Good, that's a good idea. A very good idea"

"Great. Uhm--"

"I liked Stella"

"You...WHAT?!"

"Yeah, I did. Some time ago. But you know, she wasn't really interested and when I started thinking about how it would be dating my best friend...I decided that it'd be better if we just stood as friends"

"Wow. That's...so sweet from you, Joe"

"Yeah. And now that I think about it...I don't like Stella anymore, so she can do whatever she wants with her live. But still, she **can't** date that idiot"

*chuckles*

*smiles*

"Joe, that's so sweet. But, why are you telling me this?"

"Because I needed to tell someone. I couldn't tell Kev or Nick cause they're my brothers, they would totally laugh at me if I opened my heart"

"It...means a lot to me that you tell me things like this, Joe"

"Well, you're welcome. Hey, feel free to do the same"

"Well..." *blushes*

"Mace. Come on. If I could, you can"

"Ok, here I go. I did like Nick, some time ago"

"Ha! I knew it!"

"Yeah, well, I liked him. But he's always dating stupid girls that last a week or less. And I didn't want to be one more girl. I know it sounds cheesy and all, but I've always believed in blue princes and...in love that lasts forever"

"That's not cheesy. It's beautiful"

*blushes* "Thanks. So, that was like two years ago. Now we're good friends, and I've never thought about him like _that_"

*sigh* "Guess we both are hopelessly romantic, aren't we?"

"Yep"

*stares at her*

*stares at him*

"Wanna hear the new song?"

"Are you kidding me? Sure!"

"Ok. Here, take my notebook"

_She is so innocent,__  
When she speaks I listen,  
She is my angel  
Sent from up above, ah-ove, ah-ove, ah-ove_

_  
She is my fire  
My only one desire  
She's in the front row  
Yeah, she comes to every show, uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh  
And I want you knooooow…_

_  
Shout shout shout it  
From the roof top let it out  
Shout shout shout it  
Till the world can hear it now  
I don't know what to say or do  
So I'll just scream it_

_  
Shout shout shout it  
From the roof top let it out  
Shout shout shout it  
Till the world can hear it now  
I don't know what to say or do,  
So I'll just shout it out to you_

_  
Take my hand  
Follow my lead  
I know just  
Where she'll be  
Row sixteen, section three  
She's cool, she's hot  
She's all I need  
Means a lot  
Everything to me  
When she walks I'm begging please  
Hold my hand so they can see  
That she's with me_

"Wow. It's...Oh my God, it's amazing! It's really, really good!"

"Really? Do you think the fans will like it?"

"Of course! I mean, when you sing that up on the stage, the girls will go crazy. Every girl will think it's for her. It's like 'Touch my hand' of David Archuleta"

"Well, I hope you're right"

"Pft, I'm _always_ right"

* * *

**Ok, first of all, I'm sorry. I know I said I would update on Friday, but I felt terrible. I'm ill and I sprained my ankle on Tursday (and you're wondering 'What does it have to do with writing?' I know it's no excuse, but I spent most of time laying on the sofa so...yeah, it kinda works as an excuse).**

**So, I felt bad for all of you, lovely people, and I stopped studying for the Biology test I have tomorrow and I wrote this for you. If I fail, it'll be your fault (and kinda Joe's fault too...Macy is too sweet, and Joe is too... *sighs***** Joe).**

**About the chapter...Wow, it's weirder than the last one (if that's even possible). But well, I kinda liked it. The song is 'Shout it' by Mitchel Musso. It's so sweet, and it's totally about Macy, isn't it? How can she not see it? **

**Ok, I'll stop talking. Just wanted to thank you for all your alerts and reviews, remind you that I love you and if you liked, review :) **

**Tomorrow I have plenty of homework (cause I'm not working now, so I'll have to do it tomorrow), so I think I'll update on Wednesday or so. **

**You know I love you xxx**

**P.S. Aren't they...so darn cute? Explaining their feelings and all...Oh yeah, I'll shut up now. Sorry.**


	5. Valentine's Day Plans

**Chapter 5 - Valentine's Day Plans**

"Hey Macy"

"Yes, Joe?"

"Nothing, just wanted to talk"

"About what?"

"About...I don't know"

"Well –"

"I know!"

"You know what?"

"What we could talk about!"

"Oh, ok. Go on"

"Valentine's Day!"

"What?"

"You know, tomorrow's Valentine's Day, right? So we could talk about valentines, experiences, gifts..."

"Oh, sure"

"C'mon, you start"

"Me? Why? You're always the one to start"

"Ladies go first"

"Oh, so I'm a lady now?"

"Of course you are, Macy"

*blushes*

*smiles*

"Ok, I'll start then. Hmm...My most precious memory is when I was twelve. I made a card to the boy I liked and signed it anonymously. He somehow knew it was me and went to my house. He thanked me and he gave me my first kiss"

"Oh, so cute"

*bites her lip*

"What? What did I say?"

"Oh, nothing, it's just...That's what you said, well, you know, on the 'fake double date' with Stella and Van Dyke"

"Oh. Yeah. I remember that"

"Me too"

"Mace, I'm sorry if you felt used or something. All I wanted was—"

"It's ok, Joe, don't apologize. I would've done it either if it wasn't with you. That guy doesn't deserve Stella. But she's _so_ stubborn"

"Yeah, she is"

"So, it's your turn. Valentine's Day most precious memory?"

"Oh, uhm... I think it's one where I found a note in my window. It was a big piece of paper but it was empty. Then I turned it around and found something. 'So much to say, so few words. From your Valentine'"

"Aw. That's so sweet!"

"Yeah, the pity is that I never found out who the girl was. She probably was some fan"

"Maybe. Or it could be someone who's in love with you"

"Nah, I don't think so"

"Why not?"

"Cause someone who is in love with me must be someone I know. And it wasn't Stella, it wasn't you, it wasn't Amy... So, if none of you are in love with me, then no one is"

"I don't get it...Explain yourself"

"A girl who is not with me every day, who doesn't know me for who I am, who doesn't know me but for the band... She can't be in love with me. Yeah, sure, she can have a big superstar crush but she can't be in love. You can't fall in love with a picture"

"Wow. That's so deep and so true, Joe"

"Ha, I told you. Nick doesn't write all of the songs. Just most of them"

"True. So, the song you showed me before...you wrote it?"

"Yep"

"Hm. Wow"

"Wow? Why do you say 'wow'?"

"Don't take me bad, the song is really good and I totally believe you wrote it. It's just...I've been thinking for a while..."

"And...?"

"Nah, it's just a stupid idea"

"Macy, believe me. I want to know your stupid idea. I tell you my stupid ideas all the time!"

"Ok. No, well, it's just a curious thing: on your last concert in New Jersey, I was on row sixteen, section three"

"Oh. Wow"

*chuckles*

"What a – what a coincidence, huh?"

*nods* "Yep"

"So, back to the Valentine's thing. How did you spend it last year?"

"Last year? Well, I received a bouquet of roses and a note from my 'secret valentine'. He asked me to meet him that night in a café near school. The bad thing is that-- he never showed up"

"W-What?! He didn't come to your date?!"

"Nope. I think it was just a joke"

"But-but...How can a boy be such a jerk?! Oh my God. Macy, I swear you that if I find out who that idiot is, I'll kill him with my own hands"

"Joe, seriously, there's no need to—"

"No need to? NO NEED TO?! Macy, that guy is a total jackass! How could he do that to you? What did you do?"

"Well, at first I felt bad but I forgot it"

"Agh, I still can't believe it!"

"Joe, seriously, calm down"

"Yeah, sorry. But—"

"I know Joe, and I thank you for that. But you can't do anything right here, can you?"

"Guess you're right"

"I always am"

*smiles*

*smiles* "So, what about your last year's Valentine's Day?"

"Oh, I—I spent it with Stella"

"I knew it"

"Don't be mistaken. Her date dumped her through a text message and she came crying at home. So we rented some movies and watched them 'till she stopped crying"

"Oh. You're so sweet"

*smirks* "I know I am"

"Yeah, right... Hey, what are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You know, Valentine's Day! Any date yet?"

"Actually... Not. Although Nick and Kevin do"

"They both have dates and you don't"

"Yep"

"Wow"

"What's so wow?"

"Nothing...I just find kinda unbelievable that you don't have a date on Valentine's Day"

"What about you?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. What are your plans for tomorrow?"

"Nothing...I guess I'll stay at home and watch some movies. My parents are out of town for their 'romantic weekend' "

"You don't have a date?"

"Nope. But it's not as hard to believe as you"

"Why do you say that? Macy you're pretty, funny, lovely...Who wouldn't want to go out with you?"

*blushes* "You really like to make me blush"

"It wasn't my intention. I just say what's on my mind"

*stares at him*

*stares at her*

"So..."

"Yeah..."

*silence*

"Hey, I've got an idea"

"What is it?"

"We could hang out tomorrow?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, so we don't spend Valentine's Day on our owns, wondering how on Earth did we end up single on the most romantic day of the year"

"Oh. Yeah, that'd be cool"

"I know! You could come to the firehouse. Or we could go to your house, since you're alone. And we could watch movies"

"Ok. But they had to be romantic movies"

"Ok, you choose"

"Ok. I know which film we'll see!"

"Which one?"

"Dirty Dancing!"

"Really?"

"Really! It's my favorite movie ever. I really like it. I've watched it like thirty times and it never gets old to me"

"Well, it's ok with me. I've watched it a couple of times and it isn't bad"

"It isn't bad? Joe, it's an awesome movie!"

"Yeah, whatever"

"Patrick Swayze is anything but whatever"

"Can we stop this conversation, please? I feel like you'll kill me if I say something bad about that movie"

"Ok, I'm sorry"

"Don't be"

*smiles*

*smiles*

*laughs*

"What's so funny, Macy?"

"I don't know...Don't you find it funny that we're already making plans for tomorrow when we're stuck in an elevator?"

"Macy, we'll get out of here"

"I know, I've finally accepted that we won't die here, but...When do you think they'll find us?"

"Any minute now. I'm sure"

"Do you think they...are thinking about us? Have they noticed that we're missing?"

"I'm absolutely sure, Macy. Don't worry. They would never forget us"

"Sometimes I kinda feel like...No one would notice if I'm gone. I often think that when my parents are gone in one of their trips"

"Macy, don't you ever think that again, ok? I would always miss you"

*smiles* "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For everything"

* * *

**Ok, sorry again, lovely people. But I was so ill yesterday that I didn't go to school and didn't wake up from bed. Today I've gone 2 hours to school to make an exam but I've come back home again. **

**And here I am, I wrote this for you! Cause I felt really bad, not updating. **

**Thank you sooo much for your cute reviews (I didn't want to say _lovely_ again). And the nect time I update, I'll tell you my Biology mark, kay? xD**

**I'll try to write something tomorrow, but I can't promise you anything. And on Saturday I have to look after my little cousins, so I don't know...But this weekend I'll update something for sure, kay? **

**You know I love you xxx**

**P.S. Aren't they...lovely? Oh yes, they are. And they have a Valentine's Day Date! Yay! (although Joe isn't freaking out. I think the poor thing doesn'teven know he's asked Macy on two dates -remember the Johnny Depps' premiere, right? xD). And Dirty Dancing is my favorite movie. And I'm thinking about an alternative one-shot about how they watched the movie, but that's just an idea. What do you think?**


	6. Hungry eyes

**Chapter 6 - Hungry eyes**

"Joe?"

"Macy?"

"I'm hungry"

"Oh. Me too"

"How long have we been in here, anyway?"

"Ehm, I think that it's been about...an hour and a half"

"Agh, they've forgotten about us"

"Macy, please. As my brothers could ever forget me. We have a band, remember?"

"So what? They could always find someone else"

"You think so?"

"Yeah, I mean, there are many other talented and hot guys all over the world"

"Oh my God. My brothers are going to replace me!"

"Joe, I didn't mean –"

"And they'll be more famous and it'll be like 'Who was the other member JONAS had a long time ago? What happened to him?'"

"Joe, seriously –"

"And then I'll appear in those boring reality shows where old stars try to be famous again and I'll have to escape from an island with thousands of monkeys who will be chasing me!"

"Joe –"

"And I will be kicked off of my own house! How could they do that to me, Macy! Where will I live?!"

"Joe!"

"What?"

"Shut up"

"Huh?"

"We'll get outta here. Your brothers won't replace you, you won't be forgotten, you won't have to escape from an island with thousands of monkeys and you won't be kicked off of your house"

"Really?"

"I'm absolutely sure. And you know I'm always right"

*smiles*

*smirks*

"No monkeys?"

"No monkeys"

"Thank you, Macy"

"Welcome"

"So, I'm hot, huh?"

"What?!"

"Yeah. You've said that there are many other talented and hot guys all over the world. So you're saying that I'm hot and talented"

"I-I didn't mean—"

"Macy, relax. I'm just kidding. Of course you think I'm hot. Everybody does"

"Okay, now you're being a _bit_ full of yourself"

"You think so?"

"Yeah. Besides, ok, I admit, I think you're hot"

*smirks*

"But don't brag. You think I'm hot too"

"W-What?! When did I say that?"

"Twice. Today. Here, in this elevator"

"Uh, eh..."

"Relax. I think you're hot, you think I'm hot. End of the conversation"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Good"

"Ok, we _need_ to stop doing this"

"Why? I think it's funny"

"Because it seems like that show...You know, that comedy show about a comedy show that has rivalry with a drama show and the girl in the comedy show and the boy of the drama show are always arguing but deep inside they love each other?"

"Oh yeah, that one. I knew I had heard the whole 'Good, good, fine, fine' part somewhere"

*silence*

*silence*

*bites her lip*

"Agh, Macy"

"W-What?"

"Don't bite your lip, please"

"Uh, why not?"

"Because it's—"

"...Because it's what?"

"Nothing. It makes me nervous"

"Oh, uh, sorry"

"Mace, why do you always apologize? You don't have to apologize. It's not your fault"

"O-kay, now I'm confused"

"Why?"

"Because of you! You confuse me"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you. First you say that me biting my lip makes you nervous, then I apologize and you're so gentle and then I'll say something and you'll turn out to be a total jerk and—"

"Mace"

"What?!"

"Don't freak out. Please"

"Okay, so—"

"Macy"

"I didn't say a thing"

"Good"

*smiles*

*smiles*

"Joe"

"Mhm?"

"I-I feel kinda uncomfortable when you look me with those eyes"

"Why?"

"Because...I don't know. It's—weird"

"I've already told you: you're the most beautiful thing in this elevator"

"Being stuck in here really makes you go insane"

"Nah. That's just me. And I'm serious"

"Isn't Nick supposed to be the serious one?"

"Yeah. But he's the serious and boring one. I'm the serious and handsome one"

"Yeah, right"

"You'll see. Your eyes are like melted chocolate: the only reason why I would stay at home on a cold day"

"W-Wow"

*smirks*

*blushes* "You really like to make me blush, don't you?"

"You have no idea"

*laughs*

*smiles*

"Joe"

"What?"

"Seriously, stop looking at me with those hungry eyes"

"What? I'm starving. Besides, isn't 'Hungry Eyes' a Dirty Dancing's song?"

"Yep, it is"

"Oh, I knew it! The lyrics are something like _Now I've got you in my sights__ with these hungry eyes. One look at you and I can't disguise, I've got hungry eyes. I feel the magic between you and I..."_

*chuckles* "That's right!"

"_Hungry eyes__, Now did I take you by surprise? I need you to see that you were meant for me..."_

"Joe"

"What?"

"Stop singing that song"

"Why? I thought you'd like it"

"And I do. Really. But... I'm hungry, so stop singing about hungry eyes. Plus, it's a very...romantic song"

"So?"

"So. You're singing it to me. I mean, not to me, but I'm the only one in here and—"

"Mace"

"Hm?"

"Calm down"

"Okay. I always freak out when I'm hungry. I can't help it"

"Ok, let me see... I think I've got a sandwich in my bag"

"Joe, you're my hero!"

*smirks* "I know I am"

"Back to the jerkiness again"

"I can't help it. I am so awesome"

"Yes you are, Joe. Now, are you going to keep saying how cool, handsome and awesome you are and let me die undernourishment or are you gonna look for some food?"

"As much as I love to remind people how awesome I am, I promised you I wouldn't let you die in here"

"Thank you"

"You're welcome"

* * *

**Joe is totally crazy about Macy, isn't he? Oh, they are so cute! And once I started with the hungry thing and Joe's hungry eyes, I couldn't help but make him sing the song Hungry Eyes from the Dirty Dancing OST. *sigh* I'd _die _if he ever sang me that song.**

**Back to the story...Did you like it? I think this chapter is also weird but well, I've kinda accepted that my story is really weird. **

**What I wanted to say is: give me suggestions! Every day is getting harder to think about conversatios between this two! So, give me your ideas. I'll really appreciate them.**

**Thank you for your reviews. Reviews are love, and love makes me happy.**

**Oh, BTW, I had fun with my cousins yesterday (although they are like little monsters, but I love them), I'm feeling better and I almost got a 10 on my Biology test so... I'm happy :)**

**So don't be lazy and review with your ideas!! Even if they're crazy, these two are crazy too so... xD**

**You know I love you xxx**

**P.S. I totally loved the whole "Joe-freaking-out-about-the-monkeys" moment. Can't you imagine him? I can xD**


	7. Warm

**Chapter 7 - Warm**

"Joe?"

"Macy?"

"What time is it?"

"Ehm...Half past five. Why?"

*sigh* "No reason"

"You ok?"

"No"

"Oh, Mace...Don't cry. Everything will be all right"

"Yeah, right. How are you so sure?"

"I-I don't know. I guess I have faith. Our family and friends really care about us. They'll notice we're missing"

"What if they don't?"

"They will. Trust me"

"But they could always think that we're hanging out and then they won't worry about it"

"...Ok, that's probable. But they'll get worried sometime"

"You think?"

"Yeah. They won't think that we ran away together or something like that..."

*blushes* "Yeah, you're right"

*smiles* "Always am"

*smiles*

"Macy"

"Hm?"

"I need to ask you a question"

"You need?"

"Yep. I totally do"

"Okay then. Ask"

"But you have to promise me that you won't freak out, get mad at me, punch me, hit me, kill me—"

"Joe, you're scaring me"

"No, no, it's just...Promise me that, ok?"

"Okay...Though I feel like I may regret it later"

"Here I go. If I ever asked you out...would you say yes?"

"W-WHAT?!"

"You promised me you wouldn't freak out—"

"I'm not freaking out!"

"You are"

"Am not!"

"Macy"

"What?!"

"Breath in, breath out and answer my question"

"Joe, that question is—"

"Macy. Please"

"Fine. Uhm...I would probably say no"

"What?! Why?"

"Because of Stella"

"Huh?"

"Even though you told me that you don't like her and that you guys are just friends... I can't help but feel like I would be stealing something from her"

"Oh..."

"What?"

"Nothing. You wouldn't be doing anything wrong, Macy"

"I know. But...Stella is so important to me, and so are you. I wouldn't risk two important things in my life"

"You're such a great person, Macy"

"Thank you. I think you're a nice person too" *smiles*

*smiles*

"But you are a bit jerk sometimes..."

"What!?"

"Ha ha, relax, I'm just kidding"

"Oh. You scared me"

*smiles*

*smiles*

*shivers*

"Macy?"

"W-What?"

"Are you shivering?"

"Huh? Oh, n-no, I'm not..."

"Macy, you are shivering"

"Am not"

"Your skin is cold"

"...Ok, I guess I can't deny that"

"Come here"

"What?"

"Come here with me. I'll warm you up"

*blushes* "N-No way. I can put my shirt on"

"That shirt is too thin. It won't make you warm. Me, on the other hand—"

"You what?"

"Shut up and come here by my side"

"Agh, you're so stubborn"

*smirks* "Thank you"

"That wasn't a compliment"

*laughs*

*smiles*

"Macy"

"Hm?"

"What if I am really stubborn?"

"I don't get it"

"What if I kept asking you out, begging you to be with me? Would you say yes then?"

"I—I don't know"

*stares at her*

"I think I would decide it then. This isn't a situation I can picture in my head, actually"

"I see"

"Now I'll ask you a question"

"Go on"

"Would you ever ask me out? I mean, in reality?"

*smiles* "I wouldn't think twice"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, once I thought 'Hey, I'll ask Macy out', I wouldn't change my mind"

*smiles*

*smiles*

"Well...It's good to know that you've never thought about me like _that_"

"Where did you get that?"

"Well, you said so. When I said that I've never thought about Nick, Kevin and you like _that_, you said that you haven't thought about me like _that_ either"

"Oh yeah. I remember that"

"Me too"

*silence*

~ 5 minutes later ~

"Joe?"

"Mhm?"

"I'm not cold anymore"

*silence*

"Joe?"

"What?"

"I told you that—"

"I heard you"

"Ok. Never mind"

*smirks*

"What?"

"Nothing. You're cute when you're angry"

"Well, then you must be happy. You push my buttons all the time"

"Yep, I'm satisfied"

"Agh!"

*laughs*

* * *

**Sorry for not updating since Sunday. I've been terribly busy. Plus, there had been a few problems (like my story being erroneusly reported -don't worry, it's all fixed now - and the time I had for writing yesterday was wasted by me being outside my own house, ringing the bell and my lovely brother didn't open the door for more than 10 minutes because he had the music turned out too loud. It was just great).**

**But here I am, after all. Friday!! Yaay!! **

**I actually liked this chapter. They got closer and had an interesting conversation. Oh, and the next chapter gets even better (or I hope so).**

**I totally took my dear silvereyed_angel suggestion to write this chapter, but that doesn't mean I don't like the other ones. I really thank you for that. And about Jonas'Toohtsiepop suggestion about the bathroom thing...I just wouldn't know what to do. But I really thank you for your review :)**

**And well, you can still tell me what you would like to happen (even though I won't be able to write all of your ideas... But hey, I'll try to). I don't know how to end it either. I just like them so much.**

**And I know that in this chapter there are lots of *smiles* but hey, they are flirting! They have to smile :)**

**So, thank you so much for reading. And I thank again silvereyed_angel for being such a lovely and nice person :)**

**xxxx**

**P.S. I'll really really try to update on Sunday, but I think it'd be kinda impossible since I have homework to do and (another) Biology test on Monday (yeah, I know. My teacher just loves doing exams. But he's a cool teacher, though. Except for the exams). **

******And HAVE YOU SEEN THE NACY PICS!! They are absolutely adorable. They are like a dream come true! I bet the directors read our Nacy fanfics and said "Hey, we have to make Nacy happen" xD But this is a Jacy fic, so I'll shut up. And this is a veery long author note so I'll just stop writing.**

**(If you haven't seen the pics, you can go to and search them in the 'Jonas Brothers' seccion. Or you can also go to youtube and type 'Nick Jonas and Nicole Anderson Malibu' and you'll see the video!! Ok, now I'm done). **


	8. Acting

**Chapter 8 - Acting**

"Macy?"

"Joe?"

"Are you a good actress?"

"What?"

"Answer"

"Oh, uh...Well, I've made some school plays, even a musical once, and I've had a couple of auditions for small parts in some shows...Why do you ask?"

"Cause I wanted to play a game and I had to be sure that you're a good actress"

"Oh. Go on"

"Ok. We'll pretend we're someone else"

"Listening"

"We'll be different people. No Stella, no brothers...Just you and me"

*nods*

"Ok. I'm gonna be...Joel and you're gonna be—"

"Minnie?"

"Yeh. Minnie"

*smiles*

*smiles* "So, Joel and Minnie are good friends. They always have fun and enjoy being with each other"

"Cool"

"Yeah. Well, then the day before Valentine's Day they got stuck in an ele—closet"

"Ele—closet?"

"A closet. They got stuck in a closet"

"Oh, ok"

"So, they've been there for about three hours. Joel has recognized that Minnie is hot and she's done the same"

"Mhm"

"They're just two good friends. Just that. There are no more people in the world, 'kay?"

"Got it"

"Now, we're gonna pretend we're them"

*nods* "You start"

"All right. Hi, Minnie"

"Hi Joel. It's pretty hot in here, huh?"

"Nah, I'm fine"

"Yeah, but I think I'd be better if you let me go"

"I'm fine. I don't want to let you go"

"Oh"

"Minnie..."

"Yes, Joel?"

"Would you go out with me?"

"W-What?"

"Yeah. I mean, I know I've already asked you tomorrow to watch a movie, but I mean—Some other time, I don't know, go to the movies, dinner...?"

"You mean as— as on a date?"

"Yeah"

"But Joel—"

"Minnie. There's just you and me here. No one else. You don't have to worry about nobody else but us. Right here, right now"

"I—"

*lights go out*

"Joe!"

"Macy!"

"What's happening?"

"The lights went out...Shh, Macy, it's ok, I'm here"

"Don't let me go!"

"I won't! Ever!"

~ 10 minutes later ~

"Macy"

*silence*

"Macy?"

*silence*

"Mace?"

*silence*

"Maaacy"

*silence*

"Oh, you're asleep..."

*silence*

*sighs* "How bad...I wish I could've heard your answer"

*silence*

"Well, I'll wait. In fact, it feels so good in here. You, here, sleeping in my lap..."

*silence*

*touches her hair* "You also look pretty in the dark"

*silence*

"Hey, that reminds me of that Honor Society song"

*silence*

"Ok, I know you're dying for me to sing it" *smirks*

*silence*

"_Maybe if you were someone else, it wouldn't have to feel like this. I'm wondering how you feel about me now. Or was it just a friendly kiss? Cause I'm seeing you for the first time. I see you walk across my room in nothing but the moonlight. Now I love to see you in the dark, see you in the dark..."_

"Joe"

"M-Mace? I thought you were sleeping"

"I was"

"Oh. I woke you up, didn't I?"

"Nah"

"R-Really?!"

"Well, I was half asleep"

"Half?"

"Yeah, you know, when you're not asleep but you're not awake either?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Joe? You ok?"

"Yep. Totally. I'm great. Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Cause you always get nervous when you're...you know, nervous. And you get nervous when you're not okay"

"I'm fine, Mace. Really"

"Really? There's nothing you wanna tell me, Joe?"

"Nope"

"You—you don't?"

"No. What do I have to say?"

"N-nothing. I just thought—"

"You thought what?"

"Nothing. You were singing a song and I thought that maybe—"

"That maybe it was for you?"

"No! I thought that you wanted me to wake up because you had something to tell me"

"Oh. No, I just sang because I wanted to"

"Good"

"Good"

"Ok, now we stop that"

*smiles*

*smiles*

"Macy?"

"What?"

"What's wrong?"

"Wrong? There's nothing wrong. Well, except that we're stuck in an elevator and that our friends and family have forgotten about us, everything's cool...isn't it?"

"Ok, a few things. Number one: our family and friends **can't** forget about us. I mean, please. It's us. You, Macy. They can't live without you. And me. Well, let's just say that they _need_ me. What would they do without me?"

*chuckles* "True"

"Number two: it's true that we're stuck in an elevator, but I don't think that it's a bad thing anymore. In fact, there's not a place on Earth I'd rather be than here"

*blushes* "Really?"

"Really. And number three: there must be something wrong because your smile is a sad smile. Was it something I said or done? Because I apologize—"

"No, Joe. It's not that. I guess...I miss them"

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, it had been like three hours. I like being here with you, but I wanna go outside. And every minute that passes it's like a minute that I can't be with them"

"...But you're spending it with me. That's not bad, is it?"

"No. It's the only reason why there's a part of me that doesn't want to leave" *smiles*

*smiles*

"Joe?"

"Mhm?"

"I would say yes"

"Huh? R-Really?"

"Really"

*smiles* "Wait a minute... Are you Macy or Minnie now?"

"Does it matter?"

* * *

**Ok, I've already explained my life in the other story, so I won't do it here too. Btw, check out my new Jacy/Nacy story "Caught up in the spotlight"!**

**Well, well, well, what do you guys think about this? I really liked this chapter. One of the best so far (yeah, I'm saying that to myself, so what?). I totally listened to silvereyed_angel. I just love her suggestions :D**

**But hey, give me more suggestions? I really do appreciate them. And now they are like really close. What would you guys like to happen next? **

**You know I love you xxx**

**P.S. I almost forgot to apologize for not updating for a while. I'm really sorry :(**


	9. Confession

**Chapter 9 - Confession**

"Macy"

"Yes, Joe?"

"I want to tell you something"

"Oh. Go on"

"You know, at first I would've never thought about you like something more than a fan..."

"Where is this going?"

"Don't—don't get mad. Just let me finish"

"Ok"

"So, later I found out that you were a really cool girl and I saw you as a friend"

"You...saw me? Does this mean that you d-don't see me as a friend anymore?"

"What?! No! Well, yeah, but...Oh no, don't cry Mace, please"

"How do you want me to not cry? What did I do? Is it my fault that we're stuck in here?"

"No, but—!"

"But what?"

*silence*

"Joe"

*silence*

"Joe?"

"Doesn't matter"

"Oh...Ok"

~20 minutes later~

"Macy"

*silence*

"Mace, I know you're mad at me right now"

*silence*

"And you're giving me the silence treatment"

*silence*

"Ok, now that you don't talk to me, I'll tell you what I wanted to say before"

*silence*

"Look, it is true that I saw you as a friend. As a good friend"

*silence*

"And you still are. But lately, I've been thinking about you...in a different way"

*silence*

"Not a bad way. A good way. A really good way"

*silence*

*sighs* "I lied o you Macy"

*silence*

"And I know that this will probably make you angrier with me. I didn't mean to lie to you. I just—didn't think when I spoke, you know?"

*silence*

*smiles* "And well...do you think it is possible to fall in love in an elevator?"

*silence*

"I didn't think it was possible. But a friend of my parents and her wife-- they met in an elevator. Not in the high school, it was in some building in New York City. I think. Anyway, they stood there for an hour. They didn't know each other, but they started talking and they say that they fell in love right then. Isn't it a beautiful story?"

*silence*

"It is. And well, I wouldn't say that I fell in love with you all of sudden"

*silence*

"But I like you. And I've liked you for a long time. And being here with you has been like the best of gifts"

*silence*

"And I don't know. Maybe it's too soon to say that I've fallen in love with you. But since we're stuck in here...I like you more every second"

*silence*

"I don't expect you to feel the same. But please, please don't hate me. I know I've been such a fool but...We could always stay friends, right?"

*silence*

"Yeah, it'd probably be awkward the first days, since I confessed my feelings and all. But you'll forget it in time"

*silence*

"But I won't forget it"

*silence*

"You could go out with whoever you like. Even Nick! I could help you with him. I know you told me you don't like him, but those things are never forgotten"

*silence*

"And you two would make a great couple"

*silence*

"And you know what? I think he likes you. By the way he looks at you and all"

*silence*

"Mace? Oh my God, you're asleep!"

"I'm not"

"And I've confessed you that I'm kinda in love with you and let my feelings flow and—and—and you were asleep all along! Oh man, I'm a complete idiot!"

"Joe—"

"Yeah, right, like I could ever say those words again. Those are things that come in the moment. I'll never be able to tell you that I'm in love with you anymore"

"Joe!"

"M-Macy? Did I wake you up?"

"No, you didn't"

"Oh, I'm sorry...WHAT?"

"You didn't wake me up"

"So...so you heard everything?"

"Yeah"

"I mean...**every single word I said**?!"

*smiles* "Yes, I did"

"B-But you didn't answer! You didn't speak a word while I was—you know, talking!"

"I just didn't know what to say. I was assimilating information. Things like these don't happen to me every day, you know?"

"W-Well, uh, eh, so?"

"So? So what?"

"Don't play innocent with me, Mrs. Misa"

"Are you saying that I'm not innocent and that I am playing innocent because I'm not innocent?"

"Wh—No! I didn't mean that"

*smiles* "Joe, relax. You're sweating"

"Well, it's hot in here"

"You're right"

*stares at her*

*stares at him*

"Macy—"

* * *

**Poor Joe xD Haha, I love him ^^**

**Well, this chapter was short and I know I haven't updated in...a long time. Sorry for that.**

** Huge thanks to silvereyed_angel and animeotakupooh for your reviews in the last chapter. You were the only two people who reviewed me :,) And it made me feel happy! Thank you very much!**

**I know the whole *silence* thing was kinda annoying...Like _really _annoying, but Macy was mad/assimilating information, and I didn't want Joe to speak for a 10 lines paragraph. And btw, don't tell me that the whole Joe speech wasn't worth it ;)**

**This story is slowly finishing...I may end it the next chapter, or maybe 2 more. That depends on you. More reviews, longer story. But if I don't get reviews...well, I'll just focus in my other story. It's up to you.**

**Thanks for reading xxx**

**P.S. I know you probably hate me for ending up the chapter right then...But I did it so you can give me your suggestions ^^ What would you like to happen next?**


	10. So?

**Chapter 10 - So?**

"Joe, were you...serious?"

"What? Of course I was, Mace! I don't say things like that as a joke"

*nods*

"...Aren't you gonna say something about it?"

"Can you just give me a minute? I have to think about it. It's...too much to handle"

"Ok, don't worry"

"Thanks"

*silence*

*silence*

"Macy"

"I should've known...What now, Joe? I'm in the middle of drama, here!"

"I've just realized that if you need time to think, then that means you don't like me back"

"What? No, it's not that!"

"Oh, really?"

"Really. I just ain't sure"

"You aren't?" *looks sad*

"No. And that's why I need to think about it"

"Macy"

*sighs* "Joe?"

"Can I help you?"

"Huh? How?"

"I'm gonna help you find out if you like me or not"

"And how are you planning to do that?"

"Just let me do my thing"

"Oh God"

"You'll see. So, you think I'm hot, don't you?"

*blushes* "Wh-? Joe!"

"You do. You told me that before"

"Fine, it's true. So? I also think that...Robert Pattinson is hot and that doesn't mean that I would date him"

"Yeah, I know, but it's a point anyway" *smiles*

*frowns*

"Ok, let's continue. You said you like being here with me, right?"

*smiles* "Yeah, I did"

*smiles* "Good. Are we friends?"

"Sure! Like...almost best friends"

"Yeah. You agreed to be my date in the Johnny Deep's movie premiere, didn't you?"

"I totally did"

"And finally...You said you would go out with me if I asked you out"

*blushes* "Yes, I did and...yes, I would"

*smirks* "So? What's your problem, Mace?"

"I don't know. It's...complicated. There's Nick, and then there's Stella"

"Nick is Nick. Just because you liked him for a while doesn't mean you owe him anything"

"Yeah, but you're his brother"

"So?"

"_So_ it would be weird"

"Why?"

"Because you're his brother!"

"Macy, I know this may sound cheesy, but I'll go the Romeo style"

"Huh?"

"I won't be a Lucas anymore if that name is an enemy to you"

*smiles* "Joe, there's no need to..."

"Oh, good, cause it would be weird being in a band with my brothers and I had a different surname. Plus, I think it's difficult to change it and my parents wouldn't be happy—"

*kisses his cheek*

"W-What was that for?"

"So you could shut up. You were rambling again, Joe"

"Oh. Well, then that means that you—"

"That I what?"

"That you...like me?"

*smirks* "Maybe"

"Maybe? Just maybe?"

"What do you think? That I kiss guys who I hate?"

"Oh, I don't know"

*punches his arm*

"Ouch! Okay, okay, I guess you don't"

*smiles*

*smiles*

"So?"

"So what?"

"So. You're the guy. You're supposed to say something"

"I thought that you kissed me cause I was talking too much"

"No, I kissed you cause you were rambling. Now would be the tame to say something coherent"

"Oh. I don't know if I'll be able to do that"

*laughs*

*smiles* "I like your laugh"

*blushes* "Thanks"

*stares at her*

*stares at him*

"Joe?"

"Mhm?"

"Say something!"

"Something like what?"

"Like, I don't know, where does this leave us? Are we friends, are we a couple...?"

"Well, I don't think that friends that have confessed that they like each other and are cool with that stay like friends forever"

"True. So?"

"So what?"

"So you're the one who has to take the first step!"

"Gosh, Macy, okay! Don't make me feel more nervous than I already am!"

"Fine. Take your time"

"Thanks"

*silence*

*silence*

~10 minutes later~

"Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"It's been 10 minutes"

"I know"

"And?"

"I've figured out something?"

"Really? And what is it?"

"That you're desperate?"

"WHAT?"

"Yeah, you're so desperate to be my girlfriend"

"Joe, not everything in my work revolves on you"

"Oh, it does right now. We're in an elevator. Alone. And you're waiting on me to ask you out"

"Okay, that may be true. But I'm not desperate"

"Fine, you aren't"

"Good"

"You're just anxious"

"Joe!"

*laughs* "All right, all right, I was just kidding"

"You better were"

"Mace, I just wanted to ask you out in a special way"

*blushes* "R-Really?"

"Yeah. Like in the moonlight, or in the rain, or with a rose in my hand"

"Aw, Joe"

"But I guess I can't wait any longer. And since you can't wait either..."

"Don't ruin it and go on"

"Fine. Macy Misa, would you go out with me?"

"Joe, I—"

"What was that noise?"

* * *

**Yeah, I'm a terrible person. I don't update for months and then I come back with this? And then I leave it right there? When Macy is about to answer? **

**I am awful, and I know I don't deserve you as readers/reviewers. But you see, I've had soo many exams (including a Maths exam which had me freaking out for a whole week and a Chemistry test that I failed and turned to be the first exam that I fail in my entire life) and school works...Btw, yesterday I finished a school work about Bon Jovi and it is awesome. I totally deserve an A+**

**Back to the subject...I'm really sorry. Don't think that I've forgotten about this story, cause I haven't. I just found it difficult to find the time and how to continue it. And I spent a week without Internet, which I know it's no excuse, but it was terrible. Yeah, I'm rambling like Joe. **

**So, I just wanted to thank you very much for all of your reviews and alerts and everything. And if you guys have any ideas or suggestions, just review and tell me what you'd like to see. And I don't really know what that mysterious noise coul be yet, so it'd be really helpful if you gave me your ideas. **

**You know I love you xxx**

**P.S. Ok, I must confess, I downloaded the first JONAS L.A. episode and it's awesome, but episode 2 is sure going to be even awesomer (is that even a word? Well, it is now for me). And I can't wait to see all the Nacy fluff (yeah, I'm also a Nacy lover, although this is a Jacy fic). **

**And Demi and Joe at the beach were SO CUTE. Now I'm done. Thanks for reading :)**


	11. Breaking free

**Chapter 11 - Breaking free**

"AH!"

"Macy? Mace, don't panic, please. I beg you"

"Don't panic? DON'T PANIC? Joe, have you heard that noise?"

"Of course I have. But I think that the best we can do is...don't move"

"Ok, you might be right"

*silence*

"Joe?"

"Yes, Macy?"

"C-Can you...h-hold me?"

*smiles* "Always" *holds her*

*sighs* "Thanks"

"I could hold you forever, Mace"

*blushes* "Forever?"

"Yeah. Till the end of time"

"Okay, now you've passed from being sweet to being cheesy"

*smiles* "I don't care"

*smiles*

"So..."

"So what?"

"So. You were about to say something"

"W-Was I?"

"Yeah, you were. You were going to answer my question"

"What question?"

"Macy. Don't make me say it again"

*smirks* "I don't remember what you asked me"

"Maacy"

"Jooe"

"Agh, fine. I'll ask you again"

"Fine"

"Macy Misa, would you go out-?"

*screams*

"WHAT?"

"We're falling down"

"No, we're not"

"Yes, we are"

"Macy, it's only your imagination"

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is"

*frowns*

"Mace, don't be mad. You know what I think?"

"No, I don't and I don't wanna know"

"I think that you're just trying to avoid my question"

"What?"

"Yeah. Every time you're about to answer, something suddenly happens"

"So you're saying it is my fault that we're falling?"

"No, I'm not saying that. But you kinda overreact to change the subject"

"And why would I do that? We made clear before how we felt"

"But that doesn't mean that you're not afraid anymore"

*silence*

"Face it. You're scared"

"Fine. I am"

"See? The first step to solve a problem is admitting it"

"Whatever. You can't fix this problem"

"I can. Macy, we've been talking about this for hours. I don't love Stella more than as a friend. And you're over Nick, right?"

"Yeah"

"So? What's your problem?"

"Well, they're still there. I don't know how I'll be able to look at them"

"We're not doing anything wrong. We're not hurting anyone"

"Yeah, but...I feel like we're betraying them"

"We're not"

"But I still feel guilty"

"Don't feel like that"

"Easy to say"

"I'll help you out. Just like I helped you to make you realize you're crazy for me" *smirks*

*rolls eyes* "Oh yeah, Joe, you're so humble"

"That's just me"

*punches him*

"Auch! I thought we were over the punching thing!"

"Oh, I guess we're not. Get used to it"

"Does that mean that there will be more punches in the future?"

"Just as long as you want me by your side"

*smiles* "Is that a yes?"

"To what question?"

"Mace..."

"Ok, ok, sorry. Yeah, that definitely means..."

_"Joe? Macy? Are you in there?" _

"Nick? Nick, is that you?"

_"Yeah, it's me. God, we were all so worried about you guys!"_

"Ha! I told you that they wouldn't forget about us, Mace"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Nick, can you get us outta here?"

_"We're trying to. Whatever happens, don't move, okay?"_

"Ok"

"I can't believe we're finally gonna be free!"

"Yeah, cool..."

"Joe? You don't sound happy"

"Well, I'm happy that we're getting out but...I'll miss you"

"Huh? Joe, I'm not going anywhere"

"Yeah, well...We won't spend so much time together"

"W-What are you talking about?"

"Well, we won't spend every minute together and...you haven't answered my question, so..."

"Joe, my answer is—"

_"Guys! Guys you have to move away from the doors as much as you can, okay?"_

"Yeah, okay"

"Joe, what I wanted to say is—"

"Joe! Macy! Oh my gosh, we're so happy we finally found you" *hugs them*

"Yeah, Stella, we've missed you too" [Joe]

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not hurt or anything, are you?"

"No, Stella, we're fine"[Macy]

"Good. Macy, Joe didn't do anything mean to you, did he? Because I swear that if he has, I—"

"No, Stella. Joe has been...Very gentle"

"Woah, you've been saved this time Joseph"

*smiles*

"But if I find out that you—"

"Macy, I need to talk to you"

"Huh? Now"

"Yeah, Joe, now? You've been in there for more than four hours and now you need to talk to Macy?"

"Stella, shut up"

"Hey! Don't be rude!"

"Macy, your answer was yes or no?"

"Uh-uh, m-my answer..."

"Answer? Answer to what?"

"Yes"

*smiles* "Yes?"

"Yes?"

"Yes, my answer is yes, yes, a thousand times yes"

*Joe hugs Macy"

"Hey? What did I miss?"

*blushes* "Well, you know..."

"We'll tell you tomorrow, Stells"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, now I wanna go home"

"Yeah, me too. I'm exhausted"

"Macy, mind if I take you home?"

"N-No, of course not, Joe"

*smiles* "Good. Stella, Nick, see you at home"

"B-Bye" [Nick]

"H-Hey!"

*Joe and Macy leave*

"What just happened?" [Stella]

"I have no idea. But something changed while they were in there" [Nick]

"Do you think that they are—?"

"...Dating? No. That would be...impossible. Right?"

"Yeah, I guess..."

"I mean, it's Joe and Macy"

"Yeah, yeah, that's like...really weird"

"Yeah..."

"I mean...Jacy?"

"What?"

"You know, their couple name. Like Zanessa"

"Oh"

"...Now that I think about it, it isn't a bad name"

"No, it sounds good..."

"Oh my gosh, they're dating!"

"What's gotten into you? You've changed your mind all of sudden?"

"Well, I haven't stopped to think about their couple name till now. They are so cute"

*sighs* "I don't understand you, Stells"

"It's a girl thing, Nick"

"I'm glad that I don't understand you, then. You coming home?"

"Yeah, sure. Joe has a little thing to explain to me"

*sighs* "Whatever..."

* * *

**Worst. Chapter. Ever. I don't really like it. And oh, they're free now. But I don't wanna end this fic. It's just so cool to write. **

**Btw, sorry for the late update. But guess what? I'm on vacation! Finally! Summertime! Yay!**

**So, what I was saying. I'm thinking of writing one (maximum two) more chapters. Then I may start a new short-fic or a one-shot about their Valentine's Day Date (yes people, I started this fic for Valentine's Day. Time flies, huh?)**

**So, what do ya think? What would you like to happen? How would you like the ending?**

**You know I love you xxx**

**P.S. Sorry if you've got lost in this chapter. I tried to clear things up, writing the names of who was talking. It's easier when there's just Joe and Macy, huh? Oh, and they weren't rescued by Nick and Stella. There were firemen there but...you know, not that they aren't important (they are) but you know what I mean. Nick and Stella are like _the_ characters, not them...You get it, right?**

**Oh, and when I saw the video of how the Jonas Brothers were trapped in an elevator I was like "...OMG, my fic is coming true (kinda)" It was so funny :D No, not really. Poor guys. I would so panic if I was there (well, not there with them...I would panic too, but hey, I meant that I would panic if I was stuck in _an _elevator, not in _that _elevator in _that_ moment...).**

**Oh my, what's with me rambling today? I guess I'm just excited for this wonderful summer that's awaiting for me. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
